


Заслуженное спокойствие

by Mary_Bell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Bell/pseuds/Mary_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке ББ КФ - 41<br/>Стив/Баки. Гражданка. Первая совместная ночь в бегах, спать рядом. (В прошлом ничего не было.) Стива кроет нежностью, Баки кроет воспоминаниями о ночевках на войне и USTом, который он помнит испытывал в прошлом к Стиву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заслуженное спокойствие

Использовать заброшенную мебельную фабрику в качестве временного убежища было идеей Клинта. Поблизости нет камер наблюдения, да никому и в голову не придёт искать их здесь. Они в безопасности, по крайней мере до следующего утра точно. Смешно подумать, бравый Капитан Америка, символ нации и кумир миллионов, прячется от правосудия в сыром подвале с горсткой оставшихся друзей. Стиву вовсе не смешно и в довершение всего у него, суперсолдата с метаболизмом на грани возможного, чудовищно болит голова.  
\- Психосоматика, - сочувственно говорит Сэм, пожимая плечами.  
\- Ты ему ещё посоветуй не нервничать и пропиши курс витаминов, - бросает Клинт походя и все смеются.  
У Стива все же очень хорошие друзья. Он до сих пор не может поверить своему счастью. Оборачивается почти каждую секунду, проверяет - не померещилось ли, не привиделось в горячечном бреду. Но нет, Баки реален, ощущается за левым плечом надежным родным теплом. Бросает беглые взгляды на Сэма, с подозрением косится на Скотта и Ванду. Он изменился с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись, его Баки. Будто стал мощнее и здоровее - ушла неестественная бледность кожи, исчезли глубокие тени под глазами. Взгляд только остался прежним - больной и отчаянный, как у загнанного в угол дикого зверя. Он держится на значительном расстоянии от друзей Стива, тех, кто ещё остался, но от самого Стива не отходит ни на шаг. Цепко следит за всем, что происходит, и тягостно молчит. С тех пор, как они со Скоттом и Сэмом вытащили бионическую руку из зажима станка, после всей этой беготни и неудавшегося психологического освидетельствования, он едва ли проронил и пару слов. А Стив был бы и рад завязать хоть какой-нибудь разговор, но ему каждый раз больно видеть, как Баки вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса, низкого и хриплого, голоса человека, который последний год разговаривал разве что с самим собой, да и то мысленно. 

Стив в очередной раз оглядывается (со стороны смешно выглядит, наверное), проверяя, на месте ли Баки, и натыкается на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз. С минуту Баки сидит неподвижно, с уже привычным своим отсутствующим видом, и вдруг неожиданно тянет уголки губ вверх, в подобии ласковой улыбки, которая, будь кто другой на месте Стива, скорее напугала бы, нежели приободрила. Он улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается что-то подозрительно похожее на восторг, абсолютно несвоевременное. Баки здесь, рядом с ним. Жив и в относительном порядке. Стиву очень хочется к нему прикоснуться, убедиться ещё раз в том, что все это происходит наяву, что он, наконец, дождался, расспросить о тысяче разных вещей сразу, вот только он не уверен, будет ли это приятно его вновь обретенному другу. 

Их молчаливое общение не остаётся незамеченным. Все присутствующие в помещении деликатно отворачиваются, как по команде, предоставляя им личное пространство, только Лэнг продолжает что-то активно доказывать Сэму, эмоционально размахивая руками. Ванда в присутствии Баки явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и старается держаться от него подальше, но изредка бросает в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды. Стив почти решается заговорить с Баки, когда его порыв прерывает начисто лишенный чувства момента Бартон, вернувшийся с разведки здания.  
\- Эй, Кэп, что у нас насчёт ночлега? Я проверил полуподвальные помещения, есть пара комнат, судя по всему, для персонала. Даже пара коек найдётся. Если спать в одежде, вроде ничего.  
\- Не думал, что став супергероем начну опять прятаться от правительства и спать по подвалам, - расстроенно бормочет Скотт.  
\- Все лучше, чем в правительственном изоляторе, - отрывисто бросает Стив, краем глаза отмечая, как Баки весь подбирается от его слов. - Клинт, покажешь, что нашёл, и тогда решим, стоит ли тут оставаться. Если все совсем плохо, будем искать новое место. Всех устроит такой вариант?  
Команда вяло кивает. Стив знает, как они устали, знает, что помощи ждать неоткуда и что, скорее всего, даже если помещения, найденные Бартоном, выглядят как сортир и кишат крысами, они завалятся спать прямо там, потому что на поиски другого безопасного здания сил уже не осталось. На войне нет места потаканию прихотям. Но им всем нужна надежда и сейчас это единственное, что он может предоставить в обмен на оказанные ему доверие и поддержку.

Следующие полчаса они таскают железные продавленные койки и тяжеленные драные матрасы из комнаты в комнату и обустраиваются как могут. Баки тоже участвует в общей деятельности, помогает Сэму носить ведра с водой с верхних этажей, страхует Клинта, когда тот лезет к электрическому щитку, придерживает тяжёлую железную дверь для хрупкой Ванды. Все делают вид, что это в порядке вещей, но на самом деле Зимний Солдат все ещё чужой им. Напряжение так и висит в воздухе, негласно игнорируемое всеми членами команды. Когда приходит время разбиться на пары, ни у кого не возникает сомнений, кто и с кем проведёт эту ночь. Ванда ненавязчиво держится Бартона. Скотт с Сэмом в сторонке шутят одни только им понятные шутки. Позади Стива неловко переминается с ноги на ногу Баки.  
\- Вахта каждые два часа, я буду первым, - командует Стив на правах лидера. Желать спокойной ночи в таких обстоятельствах кажется чересчур. - Сменяем друг друга по человеку из пары, после меня Клинт, потом Сэм, и дальше ты, Бак. Обходим здание по периметру, лишний раз не высовываемся, в случае чего поднимаем друг друга как можно быстрее и уходим через запасной выход в северном крыле. Если ни у кого нет возражений, тогда объявляю отбой.  
Все согласно качают головами и с видимым облегчением разбредаются спать.

Стив не жалеет, что вызвался первым. Ночное бдение идёт ему на пользу, он слишком взвинчен сейчас, чтобы уснуть. Кажется, что голова вот-вот треснет от переполняющих её мыслей и чужих голосов, обвиняющих его в предательстве, злорадно поздравляющих с тем, что вот он и преступник, нарушитель закона, которому нигде нет места, да просто дурак. Отчаянным рефреном звучат слова Рамлоу, вскользь брошенные в Лагосе с одной единственной целью - причинить Капитану Америке боль гораздо мучительнее физической. Ничего личного, Кэп? Как же. Стив думает о Баки, о его глазах, когда его уводили под правительственным конвоем, вспоминает о бесчеловечных аукционах, описанных вскользь в Деле №17, но от этого не менее пугающих, на которых продавали Баки, его Баки, словно тот был вещью. Стив думает о Тони и не может винить его в сделанном выборе. История с Альтроном нанесла ощутимый удар по их только зародившейся дружбе, наметила трещину, за год превратившуюся в полноценный раскол. Стив ведь тоже сделал свой выбор, давно, ещё в сорок четвёртом, направив самолёт с кубом на борту в ледяные воды Атлантики. Даже спустя столько десятилетий этот выбор был неизменен. И ответственность за принятые решения лежала только на его плечах. Стив не хотел втягивать во все это друзей и, если бы дело касалось только их с Баки, сделал бы все, чтобы уберечь команду от последствий. Кто мог предположить, что все это обернётся международным скандалом, в который будут вовлечены Мстители в полном составе?

Два часа вахты пролетают незаметно, и Стив серьезно размышляет над тем, чтобы подежурить ещё некоторое время, но в итоге отправляется будить Клинта. Приказ есть приказ, к тому же ему действительно хочется хотя бы недолго побыть с Баки наедине.  
Когда он возвращается в отведённую им комнатку, Баки все ещё не спит. Чутко прислушивается к стивовым шагам и молча сдвигается к стенке, освобождая место. Стив ложится рядом и, пользуясь узостью матраса, придвигается поближе к прохладному плечу, малодушно радуясь, что Баки больше от него не сбежать. Попросту некуда, справа - стена, слева - сам Стив. Давит в себе эту мысль, чересчур собственническую и поэтому отвратительную, стискивает руки в кулаки и старается дышать размеренно. Получается не очень. Кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться. Баки так близко к нему сейчас, как не был все эти одинокие пустые семьдесят с лишним лет. Он помнит это ощущение крепкого тёплого тела рядом ещё со времён совместных ночёвок в продуваемой всеми ветрами походной палатке. Они грели друг друга в той, другой жизни, прикасаясь заледеневшими ладонями, подсовывая замёрзшие ступни друг под друга. Тогда все было в миллион раз проще: обнимать без задней мысли, говорить обо всем на свете, подкалывать без боязни напороться на стену безразличия. На фронте между ними не осталось места недомолвкам и Стив никогда не боялся в присутствии Баки сказать или сделать что-то не так. А теперь вся его хваленая выдержка трещит по швам и мысли о том только, чтобы не сорваться и не совершить какую-нибудь непоправимую глупость. Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Баки сейчас было так же горько и муторно, как ему самому. Стив понятия не имеет, насколько хорошо Баки в действительности помнит его, а навязывать свою дружбу, будучи абсолютно чужим человеком, кажется неправильным. Достаточно и того, что ему доверились, щедро позволили просто быть рядом.  
Все это время Баки рядом с ним лежит неподвижно и дышит бесшумно, больше отлаженный механизм, нежели человек, и наверное поэтому в мутной тьме его едва слышный стон звучит так отчётливо. Баки крупно вздрагивает, вырывая Стива из полудремы, дергается вбок и вновь замирает. Смахнув остатки сна, Стив прислушивается к его дыханию. Баки очевидно старается судорожно не хватать ртом воздух, прячет что-то в себе, душит, и Стив, движимый каким-то шестым чувством, медленно поднимает левую руку и так же медленно накрывает ладонью отчаянно колотящееся чужое сердце.  
Это кошмар - доходит ясно и отчётливо до сознания. Баки снятся кошмары, конечно же снятся, после всего того, что с ним произошло. И Стив думает о том, какой он сам идиот. Носился со своими переживаниями, мечтал поговорить, обнять, хоть что-то сделать - а уложить Баки к краю матраса не догадался. Он ведь и лежит - на спине, руки вдоль тела, напряженный весь, как пружина, словно в гробу. Или в криокамере. С двух сторон изолированный. И ничего не говорит, не злится, не выговаривает за глупость и черствость, даже не жалуется. Стиву от этого ещё хуже, горло сдавливает сухим спазмом и он, неохотно убрав руку от груди Баки, глухо шепчет:  
\- Не хочешь поменяться местами? Тебе так и вставать удобнее будет.  
Баки благодарно кивает и с минуту они возятся, укладываясь заново. Стив слишком поздно понимает, уже окунаясь в знакомый терпкий запах с примесью металла и пороха, что хорошо бы было заодно обменяться и импровизированными подушками из свернутых толстовок.  
\- Спасибо, - негромко звучит слева. Баки опять вытягивается на спине, глядя в потолок. Стив не может отвести от него взгляда, как ни старается. Смотрит на равномерно вздымающуюся грудь, считает вдохи, беззастенчиво оглаживает взглядом скулы, подмечает скорбную складку у рта, которую хочется тут же разгладить. И, кто бы что ни говорил, Капитан Америка вовсе не так непробиваем, как кажется.  
Баки от прикосновения не уходит, даже не вздрагивает, только лишь скашивает удивлённые глаза на Стива, который едва ощутимо прочерчивает пальцами линию от его лба до подбородка. Касания выходят лёгкими, нежными, Стив смелеет от непроговоренного разрешения и придвигается вплотную к тёплому боку. Он вспоминает и запоминает сейчас Баки, таким, какой был, таким, который есть. Невесомо гладит лоб, отмечая для себя изрядно прибавившиеся морщинки, касается пальцем колких ресниц, поглаживает переносицу, осторожно обходит плотно сжатые губы стороной, задевает уголок рта, который - Стив чувствует - дёргается в намеке на усмешку. Скользит пальцами по скуле вверх и невесомо ласкает за ухом, от чего Баки шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Его тело постепенно расслабляется, Стив чувствует, как уходит напряжение из мышц и, впервые за день, успокаивается сам. Присутствие друг друга всегда было им лучшим лекарством.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, Баки нет рядом. Внутренние часы говорят о том, что для его вахты еще рановато. Стив уговаривает себя перестать беспокоиться, но многолетняя привычка, как у сверхзаботливых родителей, которые волнуются по любому поводу в отсутствие драгоценного чада, мешает это сделать. Куда он мог пропасть? Неужели Стив все-таки сделал что-то, что не должен был? Время идет, и с каждой секундой он накручивает себя все сильней. Баки бесшумной тенью появляется в дверном проеме, когда Стив, вконец измучившись, уже поднимается его искать. Замирает на пороге, придерживаясь за дверной косяк бионической рукой, и заинтересованно склоняет голову к плечу. Несколько секунд они просто неотрывно смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Вставал попить воды, - прерывает Баки затянувшееся молчание. Проходит к импровизированной постели и усаживается расшнуровать ботинки. Стив изучает его широкую спину и чувствует себя очень глупо, в какой раз за этот бесконечный день. Остаётся только надеяться, что он ещё не успел израсходовать все запасы удачи. Потому что только фортуной можно объяснить то, что Баки все ещё рядом. А это значит, что мироздание, судьба или кто угодно ещё хочет, чтобы они были вместе сейчас, за что Стив этим неизвестным искренне благодарен.  
Когда Баки скованно умащивается с краю, он плюёт на доводы разума и, наконец, делает то, чего хотелось весь день. Обнимает Баки со спины, бережно и ласково, не прижимаясь толком, удерживает, прикосновением обещая больше никогда не отпускать. Минуту спустя Баки разворачивается, и Стив уже готов получить железным кулаком по морде за свою наглость, но тот ничего не делает. Смотрит внимательно, мечется взглядом по лицу, блестя глазами, как будто пытается что-то важное отыскать. Стива от этого взгляда бросает в жаркую дрожь, он облизывает пересохшие губы и Баки зеркалит движение. Кладёт холодную руку Стиву на бок, сдвигается ближе, так, что они почти соприкасаются носами.  
\- Не было же ничего?  
\- Нет, - язык прилипает к пересохшему небу, мешает говорить.  
\- А могло бы быть?  
\- Да. Наверное. Не знаю. Тогда все было куда сложнее.  
\- А сейчас легче? - хмыкает Баки смешливо.  
\- Тогда нам грозил трибунал. И если меня ещё могли оправдать, то тебе бы такого не простили. Я не мог тебя потерять.  
\- В Бруклине нам ничего не грозило.  
\- В Бруклине тебе это было не нужно.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, - шелестит Баки, - что мне было нужно? Когда ты сам понял?  
\- Да я, наверное, всегда знал, только не задумывался. А когда после Альп задумался, уже не смог остановиться.  
\- Угробил себя, - оседает жарким дыханием на губах. Стив обозначает свое согласие вздохом. - Зачем?  
\- Не видел больше смысла. Шмидт был мертв, Золу взяли, так мы тогда думали, тебя не было рядом. А Капитан Америка своё уже отслужил.  
Стив не хочет признаваться, что ему просто уже некого было защищать и не за кого мстить. Всего лишь спонтанное решение отчаявшегося человека.  
\- Прости, что не искал. Я ведь подвёл тебя, Бак, я так тебя..., - на губы ложатся металлические пальцы, приятно прохладные, останавливая поток извинений. Баки задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит из-под отросшей челки странно. Горько, почему-то обиженно и с непонятной нежностью.  
\- А он задумывался, знаешь. То есть я задумывался, когда ещё был им. О тебе. О нас. Он был так влюблен в своего Капитана, что даже радовался, что вместо него с поезда сорвался. Думал, что так правильно, что это - за все грязные мысли наказание. Расплата за грехи.  
\- А ты? - голос как будто чужой, в груди жмёт, тянет болезненно. Баки невидяще смотрит ему в висок.  
\- Я это помню. Оно со мной всегда было, это чувство. Ты со мной был, Стиви, всегда. Помнить помню, но ощущаю иначе. Гораздо сильнее. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Он смотрит прямо, открыто, голодно, спрашивает позволения и Стива захлестывает удушливой волной жара, когда он понимает, на что именно. Оба знают, что им уже был подарен второй шанс, а третьего может и не быть. Вполне вероятно, что кому-то из них не пережить следующего дня. Столько драгоценного времени уже потеряно, того самого времени, когда они могли быть по-настоящему счастливы. И столько нужно обсудить, помянуть, отпустить, что и нескольких лет не хватит. Но все это - слова, их прошлое, а настоящее - здесь, в стылой каморке заброшенной фабрики на окраине Нью-Йорка, где они делят постель и дыхание на двоих. Раз в сотню лет, вовсе не в переносном смысле. Глупо было бы тратить это на одни лишь слова, думает Стив. Видимо, Баки считает так же. Их тянет друг к другу одновременно. Как тянуло всегда, сквозь жизненные невзгоды, страхи, потери и смерти. Игнорировать отчётливые сигналы мироздания более не представляется возможным.  
У Баки упругие податливые губы и в дыхании чудится металлический привкус водопроводной воды. Они оба медлят, касаются губами невесомо, почти целомудренно, пробуя друг друга в новом качестве, пока это не становится невыносимым. Стив прижимается крепче, горячо толкается языком в приоткрытый рот, царапается о чужую щетину. Он знает, что не очень хорош, ему говорили, но Баки видно нравится. Баки ласкается в ответ, зарывается металлической пятерней в коротко стриженые светлые пряди на затылке, страстно прикусывает Стиву нижнюю губу и тут же широко зализывает, извиняясь. Он так открыт, так красив сейчас, что Стиву никак не оторваться от него. Когда им перестаёт хватать воздуха, он неохотно перемещается с губ на грудь, целует впадинку между ключиц, трется щекой о шею, прихватывает зубами мочку уха. Баки стонет тихо, потерянно, и от этого звука Стива всего протряхивает. У Баки, оказывается, очень чувствительная шея, и Стив пользуется новоприобретенным знанием беззастенчиво, вытаскивает возбуждающе жаркие стоны, нависает над Баки, не придавливая, и повторяет губами путь, который с час назад наметили его пальцы. Лоб, глаза, переносица, скулы. Баки под ним выгибается, стремясь прижаться теснее, ловит его рот своим, тянет на себя и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Стив не может сдержать рвущегося с губ стыдного всхлипа, когда Баки ложится на него всем весом, накрывает собой. Хорошо, правильно, так, что не двинуться, не вырваться, будто в голову влез и мысли прочитал, как Стиву сейчас хочется. Хотя, в их случае, такому бы вряд ли кто удивился.  
Длинные пряди щекотно мажут по щекам, Баки склоняется над ним, касается губ живой рукой, слегка надавливает и Стив покорно приоткрывает рот, впуская пальцы внутрь, жалея, что из-за темноты не может рассмотреть все оттенки эмоций на чужом лице. Ему нравится ласкать Баки так, скользить языком по фалангам, слушать, как он дышит шумно, чувствовать, как притирается бесстыдно, как вздрагивает. От всего этого Стиву отчаянно хочется большего. С пошлым звуком выпустив пальцы изо рта, прикусив напоследок подушечки, он забирается Баки под рубашку. Оглаживает ладонями крепкие бока, литые мышцы плеч и думает, что у того, бруклинского Баки, никогда не было такой мускулатуры. Довоенный Баки был жилистым и гибким, текучим, словно мёд. Баки, находящийся рядом с ним, больше похож на скальную породу, нагретый солнцем монолит. Стив раздевает его неспешно, изучающе, тянет ткань с плеч и ловит отчаянное движение в попытке уйти в сторону, когда пальцы задевают стык металла и кожи. Стиву вовсе не неприятно, да и почему Баки решил, что может быть? Он тянется к левому плечу, успокаивающе целует бьющуюся на шее жилку, касается языком ключицы, прослеживает губами сеточку шрамов, расползающихся по коже от протеза. Баки дрожит, пытается отвернуться, и Стив берет его левую руку в ладони. Дожидается, когда Баки посмотрит на него, и медленно надевается ртом на металлические пальцы точно так же, как мгновение назад на живые. Обводит языком, надавливает, проверяя чувствительность сенсоров, которые, судя по восхищенному мычанию сверху, работают вполне исправно. Баки гладит его по груди свободной рукой, ведёт к низу живота и жарко прижимает ладонью член, прежде чем расстегнуть молнию, так, что у Стива перед глазами темнеет. В голове - ни единой связной мысли, и ерзающий у него на бёдрах Баки вовсе не помогает. Они застывают на мгновение, полуголые, распаленные, тяжело дышащие, перед последней, оставшейся в виде одежды, преградой. Баки отмирает первым, задирает Стиву футболку до подмышек, царапает ногтями соски, прежде чем соскользнуть вниз и стянуть с него джинсы вместе с бельём.  
\- Бак, что ты, черт, не надо..., - захлебывается вскриком Стив, когда тот накрывает горячим ртом его член. Берет неглубоко, гладит языком вкруговую, с нажимом, помогает себе пальцами, постепенно впуская глубже. Где только научился? Или это такая искренняя импровизация, что неискушенному человеку не распознать? Стив, кажется, прокусывает себе ладонь до крови, стараясь удержать рвущийся из горла стон. Огромных усилий стоит не подаваться во влажный обжигающий жар, но когда Баки мягко нажимает под коленями, разводя его ноги пошире, Стив позорно сдаётся. Зарывается пятерней в спутанные волосы, тянет Баки на себя, теряя контроль, и мелко неглубоко толкается в расслабленное горло. Выдержки хватает лишь на то, чтобы отстранить его от себя перед самым финалом. Баки понимает движение, выпускает член и подтягивается, ложась грудью на грудь, просовывает руку между их разгоряченными телами. Стиву хватает пары движений, прежде чем мир тонет в ослепительной вспышке. За годы вынужденного одиночества он и забыл, как сладко забываться в объятиях человека, который по-настоящему важен. Первое, что он ощущает, вернувшись в реальность - то, как Баки с нежностью целует его веки. Стив благодарно тянется за поцелуем, вылизывает горячий податливый рот, посасывает припухшие губы. Баки трется об него однозначно, и Стив, спохватившись, тянется освободить его из мучительного плена брюк. Раскладывает под собой, спускается поцелуями по груди к низу живота, ловит дрожь, пропускает сквозь себя, млея от восторга.  
\- Пожалуйста, Стив, - просит Баки хрипло, призывно разводя колени, - давай уже, не могу больше.  
Стив слушается, приводит его в вертикальное положение, сажает себе на бёдра и, придерживая одной рукой за поясницу, вторую опускает на член. Баки послушно гнется под прикосновениями, тяжелый, жаркий, двигается в заданном ритме, вскрикивает, когда Стив прижимается приоткрытым влажным ртом к груди, до боли сжимает пшеничные пряди в пальцах, содрогаясь в крепких руках. Стив жадно ловит взглядом все, что может рассмотреть. Напряжённую шею, дёрнувшийся на горле кадык, мелькнувшие в оскале крепкие белые зубы, зажмуренные глаза, хлестнувшие по спине волосы. Держит его, обмякшего, расслабленного, в своих объятьях и отчётливо понимает, что больше не отдаст. Никогда и никому, что бы ни случилось.  
Пришедший в себя Баки неловко тыкается губами ему в плечо, поднимается выше, и некоторое время они просто целуются, словно подростки, мягко и томно.  
Одеваться совсем не хочется, тело звенит от удовольствия и усталости, но Баки выпутывается из хватки, тянется за вещами, не оставляя иного выбора. Вытирает их своей толстовкой и Стив огорчённо прослеживает взглядом её полет в самый дальний угол. Жаль, ему нравился запах.  
Баки сворачивает валики из одежды под голову, пихает Стива в грудь, укладывая на спину, и с наслаждением мостится щекой у него на плече. Стив не отказывает себе в удовольствии прочесать влажные от пота каштановые пряди.  
\- А знаешь что, Стиви, - сонно бормочет Баки, - тебе придётся меня разбудить. Сам я точно не встану. Только по команде.  
\- Ага, - довольно зевает Стив. - Слово капитана. Спи уже. 

Через полтора часа, утомленный ожиданием и заглянувший поинтересоваться, когда Баки собирается его сменять, Сэм тихо уходит восвояси, отчаянно ворча себе под нос. Чертов Стив с его дурацким распорядком, который поставил его прямо перед Солдатом. Клинт бы навряд ли и секунду колебался, будить или нет, но Сэм здраво рассудил, что спать ему хочется меньше, чем жить. Пусть их. Сэм ведь вправду неплохой психолог и вовсе не дурак, знает, что Стив Роджерс по ночам просыпается с криком, знает, кто такой Баки Барнс и через что ему пришлось пройти. Что такое лишние два часа бодрствования в сравнении с двумя часами чужого заслуженного спокойствия?  
Сэм спешно покидает тусклую комнатку, где на старом ободранном матрасе, умостившись щекой на широкой груди Капитана Америка и обнимая его металлической рукой, безмятежно спит опасный наемный убийца под кодовым именем "Зимний Солдат". Не менее опасный государственный преступник Стивен Роджерс, запутавшись пальцами в чужих волосах, умиротворенно улыбается во сне.  
До утра их никто не тревожит.


End file.
